


Seven

by wolfandstars



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Jotun Loki, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>七次，Thor Odinson遇見Jotun的王子Loki。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jotun!Loki AU  
> 和親梗，結婚生子有，HE向。  
> 0119更新Beta除錯版本，Beta感謝：小紫

　　他第一次看到Loki時是在戰場上，那時候他還不知道他的名字，事實上那時候的他什麼都還不知道：如果不是因為他苦苦央求父親，並且以他上個生日剛得到的那匹馬起誓他絕不會離開營地一步，他父親是不可能把他帶到和霜巨人的戰場上來見世面的。阿斯加德年輕的王子遲早有一天要上戰場，儘管現在還言之過早，遠遠地觀看著宿敵部落的模樣倒是沒什麼不好。  
  
　　「父親！」Thor興沖沖地在一片震天的戰鼓聲中跑向前，從他們搭營的高地可以俯瞰到兩軍對峙的谷地、連天的軍隊和對面高台上身披獸皮的敵人，Jotun的王。　　Jotun部落的領導者Laufey和他可恨、齷齪、骯髒的鼠輩軍隊，過去十年不斷進犯他們的疆土，而Odin當然不會坐視不管，來自Asgard的軍隊準備永遠終止這場紛爭，飄揚的旗幟連綿到天邊，烽火硝煙遮蔽了風雪漫漫的天空。  
  
　　「父親，我們會贏吧！」Thor興沖沖的回頭看著眾神之父在盔甲裡威風凜凜的模樣，高興地說：「您會一槍刺死那個卑鄙小人Laufey吧？然後我們會殺光所有的Jotun、摧毀他們的宮殿……」  
　　「冷靜點，Thor Odinson。」Odin的聲音在風雪之中依舊洪亮：「你必須學會分辨殺戮和戰爭的差別。」  
　　「可是他們是Jotun，是怪物啊！」Thor不高興地說，氣鼓鼓地瞪著遠方的高台。  
　　就是在這時候，一個小小的影子出現在高台上。  
　　Thor瞇起眼睛，然後驚訝地瞪大。  
　　那是一個小得連一旁霜巨人的腰際都不到的孩子，他頭上的角很短，漆黑的頭髮也沒有很長，身上穿著慣見的毛皮，身後拖著一件綠色的披風，這是很少見的事情。  
　　那孩子被Laufey壓著肩膀，只見Laufey指向他們—Thor感覺一股怒氣油然而生—，然後那張乾淨的藍色臉蛋就轉向他。  
　　Thor吞了吞口水。  
　　「那是誰？」Thor問，眼睛沒有別開。  
　　「那是Laufey的兒子，Jotun的王子。」  
　　Odin看著他的敵人，平靜地回答。  
　　Thor不知道那種奇怪的感覺是什麼。  
　　他從來沒有想過霜巨人也是有孩子的，他從未見過一個塊頭不足以大到上戰場廝殺的霜巨人，所以他一直以為……他一直以為他們是怪物，像是從冰霜裡就這樣蹦出來、為了殺戮而生的怪物……  
  
　　而眼前這個看起來和他一般大的霜巨人男孩卻讓他血液裡高唱戰鬥的慾望被奇怪地哽住了，他突然意識到什麼令他困惑的事實，所以他抬起頭看向自己的父親，後者回望著他，彷彿一直在等他抬起頭來。  
　　「我們對我們的敵人所知甚少……」Odin看了很久，然後淡淡地說：「但是戰爭決非其所欲。」 　　  
  
　　一直到許久之後，當Thor站在戰場上打落一顆又一顆霜巨人的腦袋，敵人倒在血泊中呻吟時，那個男孩的臉會在眼前閃過，這時後他才真正明白他父親話裡的意思。

  


	2. Chapter 2

　　他第二次見到Loki是在白雪漫天的野地。  
  
  
　　Thor必須承認自己迷了路，他太自負，離他的伙伴們太遠，那隻該死的狼讓他在一片白色之中失去了方向，偏偏此時暴風雪又刮了起來，Thor已經在這該死的冰天雪地裡生活夠久，知道這種時候如果找不到一個庇護所那就是死路一條，而他，年輕的雷神Thor，絕對不會接受這種窩囊的死法。所以當他終於看到一個像是洞穴的東西時，他想也不想就直接衝了進去。  
　　他還在拍掉自己身上的雪，一把匕首就無聲無息地架上了他的脖子。  
  
  
　　「唷，看看這是誰。」  
  
  
　　一條冰冷的藍色手臂架在他肩膀上。Thor從沒有被這樣安靜的敵人伏擊過，他詛咒著今天自己接連的大意，但是他也看出來這個敵人並不強壯，或許是個孩子……  
　　Thor當然不可能坐以待斃，他一把抓住了那隻不太強壯的手直接拉開，但是他的敵人儘管手被抓住、但可沒有坐以待斃，Thor轉過身時腹部立刻被狠狠地踹了一腳，他當然迅速給了對方一拳還以顏色，但是結局就是兩個人都吃痛跳開了，Thor正想要上前給他的對手好看，卻發現對方手裡已經然起了魔法的火焰，對著他的臉。  
　　「當心，戰士，我現在就可以殺了你。」  
　　Thor看著被火光點亮的那張臉，睜大眼睛。  
　　「現在，放下你的武器。」  
　　Thor照做了。他從Asgard的軍隊口中聽過這個Jotun王子和魔法師的事蹟，他很年輕就在戰場上為Jotun創造一次又一次打擊敵人的雪崩和陷阱，幾年過去，Jotun的王子和他一樣都已經不是孩子，他們都是青少年了，儘管Thor已經開始抽高並且長得健壯得驚人，而霜巨人還是依舊瘦弱，並且……  
　　Thor打敗過夠多的Jotun，知道傷痕在一個霜巨人身上長什麼樣子，而眼前這個少年身上就遍布各種毆打、燒傷和刀傷，那與其說是戰鬥的疤痕，不如說是……  
　　「那麼你為什麼不這麼做？」Thor問，語氣很平靜。他的直覺什麼告訴他，如果這個年輕的霜巨人少年想要殺他，他已經死了。  
　　「好問題，我父親會為你的首級而相當高興，你殺了他的不少大將，他很憤怒。」他的對手冷笑，手上的火光仍然閃動，Thor可以看見他的手在顫抖，可能跟他手臂上那個深色的瘀青很有關係。  
　　「這就是為什麼他揍你？」Thor問，帶著一點不太明智的挑釁。  
　　Jotun的王公開虐待他的子嗣已經不是新聞，看過Jotun軍隊的人都知道Laufey絕對不是一個稱職的父親：Jotun講求力量，而他的兒子卻顯而易見的瘦弱，Odin曾說，如果不是因為他懂得一點魔法，恐怕就跟所有不夠強壯的霜巨人一樣早早死去。  
　　「……當心你的嘴，」年輕的王子怒吼，火光跟著他的憤怒而放大，在黑暗、潮濕而陰冷的洞穴裡迴盪：  
　　「你父親都沒有教你別人的家務事不要管嗎？」  
　　「……你傷得很重，」Thor看著他抖得越來越嚴重卻逞強不放下的手：「你確定你不需要……」  
　　「我不需要任何東西，特別是你給的！」他大叫。  
　　「那麼……」  
  
  
　　轟的一聲，洞穴外傳來了巨響，兩人同時轉過去看，只見冰雪以迅雷不及掩耳的速度淹埋了出口，洞穴瞬間陷入一片黑暗。  
　　霜巨人的王子著急的點起了火，但是這時候Thor已經用他的刀子架住他的脖子了。  
　　「……Damn。」他低聲咒罵自己的大意，只能乖乖鬆手讓匕首落到地上，和他其他的行囊一起。  
　　「那麼，」Thor繼續說，氣喘吁吁：「要不要我們都各退一步，免得兩敗俱傷呢？」  
  
  
　　Thor知道三武士會來找他的，但是外面的風雪大概一陣子不會停，在那之前他和這個王子能夠和平相處就是萬幸了，幸好他們似乎誰也沒有打算殺死對方，Thor原本想要到洞穴更深處去看看有沒有其他出口，但是年輕的Jotun擋住了往洞穴深處的路，留給他靠近出口的那邊，他只好認份地坐在那邊等。  
　　他看著年輕的Jotun王子從手中變出一些顏色柔和的光線開始治療自己的傷口，他的表情專注而痛苦，Thor沒有見過那樣的魔法在一個霜巨人手中施展，這種連阿斯加德人恐怕也不曉得的魔法，這幾乎是不可能的事情……  
  
  
　　「……你是魔法師。」  
　　一陣沉默中Thor開口，友善地想打破沉默，卻換來對方的一陣冷笑：「真是觀察入微。」  
　　「……我從不知道Jotun有這麼厲害的魔法師。」Thor不死心。  
　　「你不知道的事情很多。」對方也沒放鬆。  
　　「你用的魔法，很多是霜巨人不懂，也不能用的。」  
　　這下可終於引起年輕霜巨人的注意了，他冷冰冰地瞪著他：「……我沒有義務回答你的任何問題。」  
　　「我知道。」Thor回答。  
　　「你知道什麼，」對方冷笑：「你們阿斯加德人只覺得我們是怪物，你像宰殺牛羊一樣宰殺我的同胞……」  
　　「你的同胞也回敬了我們相當的戰鬥，」Thor誠懇地說：「你的魔法也殺害了我們不少人，我想在這點上我們的立場是一樣的。」  
　　「……」Juton的王子抬起頭，看著他好像他終於不是一個正眼瞧都不值的蠢貨。  
　　「的確，大多數的阿斯加德人都覺得你們是野蠻的怪物，」Thor溫和地說：「但是我們從沒有機會了解你們，我們之間只有戰鬥……」  
　　「你也失去了重要的人嗎？」  
　　Thor愣住了，霜巨人王子突如其來的問題讓他不知道該怎麼回答，他看著那雙看起來相當清澈又平靜的紅色眼睛，不知道為什麼他第一次覺得霜巨人是美麗的，他聽說過霜巨人的女人有著九界之中最姣好的容貌，現在他才隱約明白這個傳言不假。  
　　「是的。」Thor承認，他失去了導師、朋友和也許最重要的，他的童年。  
　　「很好，」霜巨人露出一個淺淺的，悲傷但又有些冰冷的微笑：「那麼，死亡讓我們變得一樣了。」  
　　他轉過身來伸手覆蓋了Thor的手掌，霜巨人的手很冰冷，如果不是因為Thor的臉頰和披風都曾經被他們的血液浸染過，他恐怕很難想像他們的血會是溫熱的。  
　　他不知道為什麼自己沒有阻止他伸手觸碰他，而年輕的霜巨人又是為什麼沒有直接把他變成冰棍，但是那一瞬間，他看見對方藍色的皮膚開始變得越來越淺，然後……然後他的指尖和手掌開始露出了和他很相似的膚色……  
  
  
　　「你是Shifter？」Thor驚訝地問。  
　　「沒有人說我不可以是。」他得到一個幾乎像是冷笑的回答：「說到底，我們並沒有那麼不同。」  
　　「是的，」Thor意味深長地看著他：「現在我可以看到這點了……」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「沒有什麼。」  
　　霜巨人瞪著他，然後看了一下外面的風雪，他身上的傷口已經好了不少，他似乎不打算在此久留。  
　　「我得走了，」他站起來，拿著他的行囊並且整理好他的皮衣：「雪過一陣子就會停，我會闢通道……但是你欠我一條命，不要忘記這點。」  
　　「我會記得的。」Thor也站起來，他不得不承認他其實很享受對方的陪伴：「但是我沒有你的名字，我怎麼知道我這條命是欠給誰的？」  
　　霜巨人的王子看著他很久，最後才說：  
　　「Loki，」他掀起一個冷笑，紅色的眼睛瞇了起來：「而我知道你是誰，Asgard年輕的王子殿下。我們會再見的。」  
  
  
　　Thor希望真是如此。


	3. Chapter 3

　　他第三次見到Loki時，Hogun和Volstagg壓著他的肩膀，他跪在他面前，身上可以看見打鬥的狼狽痕跡，他顯然是經歷了好一番掙扎，不過如果他們要殺他的話，他已經死了。  
  
  
　　「瞧我們抓到了什麼！」Fandral高興的說：「眾神之父一定會很高興的！」  
　　Thor說不上來他為什麼會對Loki臉上的表情感到一陣熟悉的戰慄和衝動……Loki的頭髮散亂，嘴角還有血，臉上也有瘀傷，但是他的表情好像他完全不在乎似的，在他抬起頭看向Thor的時候甚至還露出了冷笑。  
　　「我們又見面了。」Loki開口，而Fandral很快的讓他住了嘴。  
　　「閉嘴，霜巨人！」他一腳踢過去，但是Thor比他更快，一把拉住他的斗篷往後一扯：「住手！」  
　　「Thor……」  
　　「放開他。」  
　　三武士同時都愣住了，不曉得砍過比他們多多少Jotun腦袋的Thor竟然會對一個囚犯，還是造成他們莫大損失的Jotun王子如此仁慈。  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「我說放開他！」Thor重複。  
　　Thor低頭看向Loki，後者的眼神很平靜，一點也不像在祈求自己的性命，但確實看起來有那麼一點閃爍的希望。  
　　「你瘋了嗎？他是Jotun的王子，如果把他獻給你父親……」  
　　「他救過我一次，」Asgard的王子重複：「讓他走。」  
　　「喔，他瘋了。」Volstagg大叫：「快叫魔法師來，搞不好他已經中了什麼法術……」  
　　「喔閉嘴，Volstagg。」Fandral大嚷，轉向了Thor：「你確定？Thor，這可能是終結戰爭的機會，如果我們用他作為人質……」  
　　「你也看過他父親是怎樣對他的了，我懷疑在他眼裡他有那樣的價值。」Thor冷靜地說，三武士面面相覷，誰也不知道該怎麼辦。  
　　「那你就這樣讓他走？」Fandral不滿的問：「你知道他對我們的軍隊造成什麼樣的損失！」  
　　「我欠他的。」Thor解釋，這讓其他三人都愣住了：「他本來可以殺了我但他沒有，這一次我放過他，我們就兩清了。」  
　　「……你父親會很生氣的。」Hogun開口。另外兩人默默地贊同，但是他們同意要為Thor效忠，所以不論這個決定有多麼不合理，他們都會遵從。  
　　「我知道，」Thor看著他們，然後看向Loki：「而我會去和他請罪的，現在，讓他走。」  
  
  
　　「走吧。下一次被抓到，就沒有那麼好運了！」  
　　Loki擦了擦嘴角的血，他看了一眼吃鱉的三武士和表情嚴肅的Thor，轉頭走向了森林，在他的身影徹底消失之前，Thor叫住了他。  
　　「Loki。」  
　　「……」他轉過頭，和他四目相交，在冰天雪地裡他們就這樣看著對方許久。  
　　「下一次，我就必須殺你了。」Thor最後這樣宣稱。  
　　「……我也一樣。」Loki笑了起來：「在那之前可別死了啊。」  
　　Thor不知道Loki的身影消失時他感受到的失落代表什麼，但是他知道他會非常想念他，儘管他們的下一次相會遙遙無期也一樣。  
　　日子過去，當Thor得到了Mjollnir，並且開始更加頻繁地出戰Jotun軍隊時，他總會對血腥的戰場有那麼一點期待，也許Loki會在這一場戰鬥中出現，也許這一次就是他們的決戰和其中之一的死期，而那讓戰鬥的意義在某種奇怪的層次上變得不同了。  
　　他覺得每一次他披上斗篷和厚重的毛皮到戰場去時都是赴一場約會，Loki繼續用魔法幫助Jotun的軍隊、製造雪崩和混亂，而Thor則用敲碎更多的霜巨人腦袋來回敬他造成的損失，他們會從霜巨人的哭嚎、怒吼和施放魔法時的光線和效果知道對方的存在，而那讓他，詭異地，感到一種奇怪的安詳。  
　　這在各種方面來說都是奇異的，可是當他看見身後的雪山崩落、埋掉了他的退路和軍隊時，他可以感受到Loki的視線，在某個遙遠的高處凝望著他、觀看著他的戰鬥或者他的死亡。  
　　偶爾有幾次他確實看見Loki遠遠地站在戰火波及不到的地方看著他。  
  
  
　　他們之間的戰爭久得足以讓兩個人都從孩子變成大人，但Loki並沒有像他一樣長成一個雄壯魁梧的戰士，儘管距離很遠，Thor可以看出他也沒有變成像他父親或是其他霜巨人一樣巨大而令人恐懼的怪物，他的身型像阿斯加德人但是比較高瘦，他不知道這是不是出於Loki自己的選擇，不過他會承認，當山風夾著刮人骨髓的冰雪吹起時，他的長髮和披風隨之擺動時，那是他在整片冰天雪地裡最鍾愛也最令他安心的景色。  
  
  
　　或許他病了，他不知道，但是他在某種意義而言不再期待戰爭結束了。


	4. Chapter 4

　　第四次嚴格說起來他並沒有見到Loki，畢竟談判的場合，連他都不能參與，但是他在談和的第一天晚上聽父親講起可能的休戰方案時，想起了Loki的名字。  
  
  
　　「……但是，他們並不是華納神族，Asgard也不會有人願意到這冰天雪地的地方來當人質的。」  
　　「我們不需要談和，」另一個戰士說：「我們就快要打到他們的神殿了。」  
　　「或許是，」Odin沉思一下：「但是趕盡殺絕並不是一個好的選項，如果我們想要維持長久的和平，那麼我們需要給對方一個更好的退路。」  
　　「眾神之父，我不曉得哪樣更難，打勝仗還是饒了他們。」一個將軍憤慨地說：「他們是霜巨人，勞菲是個奸詐的小人……」  
　　「和親呢？」Volstagg突然說。  
　　「嗄？」  
　　「呃、請別在意他，眾神之父……他只是聽說……女巨人都很漂亮……」  
　　「是啊，他們有沒有告訴你，男的霜巨人還能生孩子呢。」  
　　「噁！」  
　　「別笑，我聽說勞菲自己也生過……」  
　　「夠了！你們，停止這些鬼扯……」  
　　「不，這或許是個好主意。」Thor突然開口：「和親。」  
　　「……蛤？」所有人都看向他。  
　　「……你在想什麼？Thor。」Odin看著他的兒子。後者在眾人一片訝異的沉默中抬起頭看向他的父親。  
  
  
　　「如果說，我娶他們的王子呢？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 話說神話裡勞菲其實是Loki的生母(默  
> 所以，嗯。(喂


	5. Chapter 5

　　他第五次見到Loki時，他幾乎認不出他來。  
  
  
　　在護衛的禮車從虹橋進入Asgard的大道時，人們夾道打算看熱鬧並且期待看見一隻怪物像俘虜一樣被運送進皇宮，但他們就和遠遠站在皇宮門口的Thor一樣驚訝，他們面對這個在華貴禮車裡姿態雍容優雅、Asgard未來的皇后，竊竊私語並且極度地訝異，因為……  
  
  
　　「噢，Thor，」Frigga輕輕拍著他兒子的手微笑：「他會是個美麗的皇后。」  
　　他是的，Thor第一次看見Loki不是Jotun的模樣：他潔淨柔軟的秀髮梳成辮子，點綴著黃金和綠色的彩石，他白皙柔軟的脖子和手上都戴著Jotun的黃金首飾，他鑲在額前的翡翠就像皇冠，和他綠色的雙眼相互輝映；他的臉就和Thor記憶中一樣略為瘦削但是優雅，他身穿著白色和金色的禮服，姿態和神情都莊重得無可挑剔。  
　　Thor沒有期待過這個，整個Asgard都沒有。  
　　禮車停在大殿前時，樂隊停止了音樂，在司儀官的攙扶下即將成為Asgard王子妃的人走下了禮車，Odin和他的妻兒親自迎接他，後者謙卑地用最適當的禮節問候了Asgard和眾神的王。  
　　「歡迎你，我的孩子。」老態龍鍾的Odin握著他的手：「這是對我們的國家而言都是一個新的開始……一個不再有戰爭，彼此以兄弟之邦相稱的未來……」  
  
　　Thor必須承認他其實一句話都沒有聽進去，一切就像是在夢裡一樣，Asgard的光線從來沒有這麼明亮到使一切都迷濛起來，當Odin把Loki交到他手上時，當Loki對他露出微笑時，一切都美得不真實。  
  
  
　　「所以，怎麼樣？」  
　　婚禮正式開始前有那麼一小段時間，Thor得以在無人的迴廊上和他美麗的未婚妻獨處，Loki在他握著他的肩膀半天說不出話來時笑著這樣問他。  
　　「很……很好。」Thor真高興他不用在婚禮上致詞，他的語言能力幾乎完全喪失。  
　　「Asgard的宮殿就和我記憶中一樣雄偉，不過身在其中的感覺又不同了。」Loki看他說不出話來，決定找點話講，他抬頭看著金碧輝煌的宮殿這樣說。  
　　「你來過這裡？」Thor有些驚訝：「但是怎麼做到的？」  
　　「顯然不是走大門。」Loki微笑：「有很多通道存在於世界之間，而我很難想像你會發現。」  
　　「噢，那麼我應該要擔心你婚後逃家嗎？」Thor的心情太好，他完全無法讓自己的語氣聽起來不愉快。  
　　「也許。」Loki逗他，抬起頭迎上他的視線。  
　　「……」Thor收斂了笑容，這讓Loki一瞬間以為自己玩笑開過了頭。  
　　「怎麼了？我的王。」他問，帶著一點謹慎。  
　　「你的眼睛，」Thor伸手輕輕碰觸他的臉龐，眼裡閃爍著說不出來的情緒：「是綠的。」  
  
  
　　Loki微笑。  
  
  
　　「我希望你不會介意。」他笑著回答，靠近了一點，讓Thor把他的腰摟近。  
　　「你很……」Thor一時之間找不到一句話，只能有些結巴地說：「你很美。」  
　　「謝謝您，我的王。」Loki低下頭，儘管Thor見識過他戰鬥的不馴姿態，現在的Loki簡直像是家貓一樣溫馴，美麗地對他微笑。而他不能夠要求更多。  
　　「現在，準備好要成為我的丈夫了嗎？」Loki打趣地問，Thor看見走廊盡頭有侍女來請他們準備了，於是他低下頭親吻了他的臉，笑著像是九界中最快樂的傻瓜。  
  
  
　　「我從很久以前就已經準備好了。」


	6. Chapter 6

　　第六次Thor焦急地在迴廊上走來走去，他的腳步聲迴盪著，在燈火搖曳的夜晚使他更加心煩意亂。  
  
  
　　大殿外是等待著消息的臣民，他沒有心思和他們在一起等，可他也不知道自己能做什麼：Loki就在這扇門後面與死神搏鬥，一切都是他的錯……  
  
  
　　他可以聽見哭號和尖叫，那比他打過的任何一場戰役都更令他膽寒，他的血在凝固，他幾乎想要破門而入儘管Frigga絕不會允許……  
　　突然之間哭叫停止了，消失在厚重門板的另一端。Thor焦急地幾乎把自己整個人貼到了門板上，他想知道到底發生了什麼事情，以他父親的名字起誓，他需要知道，現在！  
  
  
　　門像是呼應了他的請求和禱告一樣打開了，他看見他母親的臉時忍不住大聲地問：「怎麼樣？母親，他……」  
　　「恭喜你，我的兒子。」Frigga對他露出微笑，交給他一個用布包裹著的小東西：「母子均安，是個健康的小男孩……」  
　　Thor瞪大眼睛，把布掀開一些，那個柔軟、幼小的東西宏亮地哭著，在他的懷裡也一點一點的茁壯起來。  
　　「瞧，」Firgga溫柔地說：「他長得像你。」  
  
　　Thor 從來沒有一刻這麼快樂過。  
  
  
　　門被打開時，Loki根本沒有力氣去看是誰，不過他從侍女的反應裡可以猜出一二，他聽見門外傳來震天的慶祝聲，搞不好還有煙火……這些好大喜功的阿斯加德人，沒有一個懂得感謝他九個月來的辛勞和剛剛的搏命演出。  
　　「Loki！」  
　　好吧，或許有一個人會。  
　　Loki揮揮手讓替他擦汗的侍女離開，寢宮裡只剩下Asgard的王子和他的王妃，而後者對他的來訪擺出了一臉的不耐。  
　　「你會錯過宴會的。」Loki看著Thor在他床沿坐下時訕訕地笑著，儘管他的氣息還沒有恢復，聲音也很微弱：「我從這裡都可以聽到他們的聲音……你們這些嗜酒如命的阿斯加德人。」  
　　「Loki，」Thor親吻他的額頭，握緊他的手，欣慰地微笑著，語氣幾乎因為欣喜而顫抖：「他是個漂亮的孩子，眼睛像他母親……而且非常強壯。」  
　　「他出生時就沒有角，我想你可以跟你父親交代你的頭生子不是個霜巨人了。」Loki挖苦他，看著他的眼神既脆弱又溫柔：「……你給他想好名字了？」  
　　「我想是的。」Thor吻他的手，驕傲並且溫柔：「Magni……Magni Thorson，充滿力量的小夥子。」　　「Magni……」Loki輕聲重複，看起來似乎不怎麼欣賞，過他最後還是笑了出來：「我有預感他會有一番作為的。」  
　　「他會的。」Thor微笑，替他把黑髮梳到耳後，他覺得自己的世界在這一刻完美無瑕。Loki看著他，他全身是汗，但是Thor從未看過他這麼美麗。  
　　「……謝謝你。」他吻他的妻子，「辛苦了。」  
　　Loki微笑，他什麼都沒有說，但是Thor可以看見他的眼裡有淚水。  
  
  
　　不過，他當然也不會說破。　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：Magni真的是Thor的兒子，神話中是與女巨人生下的長子。


	7. Chapter 7

　　第七次Thor看見他時，他正在午睡，金宮的陽台上微風和煦，天際各色的雲彩讓他皮膚染上了光彩照人的顏色，他身上擺著一本看到一半的書，是Thor不理解也從不知道存在的文字。  
  
  
　　Thor靜靜地走到了他的躺椅旁，Asgard的王花了一點時間端詳他妻子美麗的容貌，一直到對方睜開眼睛饒富趣味地看著他為止。  
　　「什麼讓你煩心？我的王。」  
　　Loki輕聲問，他綠色的眼睛看著遠方的星系，黑髮散落在白色的枕頭上，慵懶而愜意。  
　　「……很多事情。」  
　　Thor低聲回答，低頭看著他的皇后，若有所思。  
　　Loki看著他，歲月過去，Thor已經繼承了這個王國，也已經不是那個意氣風發、整天只想要殺敵建功的小夥子，有時候Loki覺得他越來越不懂他了，年歲帶來更多秘密，沉著讓他更加深不可測。  
　　「任何我可以為您做的嗎？」Loki輕聲問他，等待著Thor開口。  
　　「總是有的。」  
　　他如此回答，視線停在遠遠的天邊。  
  
  
　　他們沉默一陣之後，曾經的雷神，現在的眾神之王把雙手背在身後輕聲說：  
  
　　「那一天你在那個洞穴裡是為了到阿斯加德來。」他眼角可以看見Loki坐起身來，表情閃過一絲憂慮：「因為你的父親是個阿斯加德人。」  
  
　　他是從Odin那裡知道的，眾神之父無所不知，當然包括一個Jotun王子的身世。Loki能使用霜巨人無法使用也不理解的魔法，之所以沒有一般的霜巨人那樣健壯就是因為他有一半的血統不屬於Jotun，這也解釋了為什麼Laufey對待他的長子如此惡劣。  
  
  
　　「……」Loki轉過頭去，平靜的看著花園的景致。  
　　「你想要逃離Laufey。」Thor看向他：「所以那一天，你帶著行李。」  
　　「……」Loki承認，語氣很平靜：「是。」  
　　「而我打亂了你的計畫。」  
　　「……不，你成為我計畫的一部分。」  
　　Thor看著他。  
　　「這就是為什麼你故意被三武士抓到。」Thor指出：「你希望我把你帶回阿斯加德。」  
　　Loki肯定調查過，知道Thor和三武士的交情也知道他們對Thor效忠，否則他不會輕易冒著被隨便哪個Asgard將士抓到的風險。  
　　「我是的。」Loki承認，他的手扶著自己手臂，但他自己沒有發覺：「不過那顯然不是你的計畫……但我倒是死心了，畢竟我有很大的機會被當成人質交易回去，到時候我父親的怒火大概也不會再容許我有下一次嘗試。」  
  
  
　　「所以？」Loki轉頭，大惑不解地望向Thor。  
　　「什麼所以？」  
　　「你不是個會輕易放棄的人。」Thor溫和地說，沒有逼問也沒有質疑，好像他已經知道了一切：「你最終仍然離開了那裡。」  
　　「託你的福。」Loki輕聲說，不去看Thor的眼睛。  
　　「……我是你的棋子嗎？」  
　　Loki聽見問題時閉上了眼睛，好像他其實一直都很清楚這一天會到來一樣，他轉過頭去看向房間的彼端，再看向花園，最後他看著他的丈夫輕聲問：  
　　「你會失望嗎？」  
　　Thor的表情沒有什麼變化，他聳了聳肩。  
　　「……我不能說我很驚訝。」他公允地說，語氣很平靜。  
　　Loki苦澀地笑了一下，別開臉：「是啊，我畢竟是個霜巨人……」  
　　「你是我的妻子，阿斯加德的皇后。」Thor打斷他，把他摟在懷裡：「我孩子的母親……」  
　　「……」Loki沒有說話，他不知道該說什麼，他不知道如果Thor已經認定他只是純粹地利用他的話，他能說什麼來證明自己不是。  
　　「我的摯愛。」  
　　Loki驚訝地看著他，掙扎著不知道該說什麼。  
　　「儘管你只是我逃離Jothuheim的棋子？」  
　　他最後這樣問，眼裡閃爍著不安，而Thor微笑以對，替他把頭髮梳到耳後。  
　　「你不需要我也能離開，」Thor明智地說：「但是你留下來了。」  
　　「那要多虧你在兩個月內就搞大了我的肚子。」Loki放鬆下來不知道是埋怨還是開玩笑地說。  
　　「我不是指Asgard。」Thor說：「Jothuheim，你沒有利用你熟知的方式離開那裡，你在等我。」  
　　「非常自大。」Loki冷笑。  
　　Thor並沒有因為Loki的語氣而停下，他繼續說下去，牢牢地摟著他。  
　　「你殺不了他，你在等我打贏戰爭，殺死你的父親。」他說，鼻尖在他的髮間輕蹭：「所以你不殺我，甚至有幾次，救了我。」  
　　「……這證明不了任何事情。」Loki苦澀地說：「除了我仍然把你當作棋子。」  
　　「是的，」Thor的視線看向花園的彼端：「但是這不是。」  
　　Loki走到他旁邊，從他的視線看過去，可以看見花園遠處正騎在和玩伴耍戲的小男孩，一頭金髮在夕陽之下閃閃發亮。男孩很快地發現了他們，高興地揮手大喊，並且站到了馬背上：「父親！母親！」  
　　「Magni！」Loki忍不住大喊：「小心點！」  
　　「他知道他在做什麼，」Thor提醒他：「別忘記，他可舉起過巨人的屍體，就算從馬上摔下來也殺不死他的。」  
　　Loki賞了他一個白眼：「你不能責怪我試圖當個好母親。」  
　　「當然。」  
　　Thor笑了出來，他的手摟上了他皇后的肩膀，男孩很快坐回馬背上繼續玩了，他們就這樣靜靜地看著他和眼前壯闊的花園，一直到Thor開口。  
　　「你留下來了。」  
　　Loki調整了自己靠在他肩膀上的頭，露出深不可測的淺笑。  
　　「我想過離開，」他輕聲說，依舊看著花園：「不過我想你會來找我的，何必麻煩，整個阿斯加德都屬於你，我躲不到哪去。」  
　　「你只要想，」Thor溫和地指正：「沒有人能找到你。」  
　　「那是真的。」Loki理所當然地承認了，然後帶點揶揄地說：「或著我很享受當阿斯加德的皇后，儘管你的人民不信任我，他們倒是很喜歡你的兒子。」  
　　「是啊，你也受夠穿著兜檔布在雪裡跑來跑去了嘛。」Thor開玩笑地說，背上立刻吃了一記，讓他大笑起來。  
　　「大概吧。」Loki眼裡閃過一絲狡黠，他瞇起眼睛親吻Thor的脖子，然後壓低嗓子：「不過我想，你肯定很想念那部份……」  
　　「那是肯定的。」Thor愉悅地把手放低，把他的腰拉近自己，低頭想要親吻他：「也許我們應該找個時間來趟旅行……」  
　　幾乎就像是一直在聽這段對話並且對這個提議提出抗議一樣，嬰兒啼哭的聲音從房間另一端的嬰兒床裡傳出，Thor只能失望地看著他的妻子離開他的懷抱去安撫孩子。他看著Loki一邊哄著那個正在嚎啕大哭的嬰兒，突然有點懊惱。  
　　「看來短時間之內是不可能的。」Loki一邊抱著孩子走來，一邊對他訕訕地笑著：「如果你下次搞大我肚子前先計畫一下的話，也許。」  
　　「真遺憾。」Thor苦笑，低頭親吻他然後溫柔地看著他的妻子和兒子：「我下次會先想想的。」  
　　「噢，我毫不懷疑。」Loki微笑。  
　　Thor看著Loki把嬰兒放回床上去哄睡，他的眼神深邃，好像在想著什麼。Loki可以感受到他的視線，但是他掙扎著不知道該怎樣轉過頭去面對。  
　　他可以感覺到Thor準備轉身離開，所以他最後站了起來。  
  
  
　　「Thor。」  
  
  
　　Thor停下，他看著Loki等待他開口。Loki從來沒有看起來這麼地動搖，Thor深知他的性格，所以他耐心地等著。  
　　「Never doubt that I love you.」Loki看著他，尋找著適合的話語：「我知道我不是個好的妻子和母親，但是……」  
　　「噓。」Thor走向他，將他摟入懷裡：「你很完美。」  
　　他看不見Loki的表情，但是他知道他在想什麼，他可以感受他的顫抖和動搖。  
　　「當然。」  
　　當他們分開時，Loki又再一次露出了狡黠而自信的笑容，好像他從未對此感到疑惑和不安。  
　　Thor對之報以微笑。  
　　「毫無疑問。」他親吻他：「對了，說到這個，明天接見Svartalfheim的使者，你願意替我當翻譯吧，你知道我拿那些嘮叨的侏儒沒轍……」  
　　「當然，我的王。」Loki輕笑，刻意誇張地嘆息：「眾神之父在上，要是沒有我你該怎麼辦？」  
　　「噢，」Thor故作認真地說：「我會相當悲慘……傷心，而且痛苦，特別是被那些繁文縟節和可怕的翻譯和魔法給折磨得不成人形……」  
　　「真的？」Loki笑著，捏了他的手臂一把。  
　　「真的，」Thor大笑起來，覺得自己的心臟就像第一次和每一次看見他時一樣生氣蓬勃地跳動，胸膛裡的熱血如此悸動，宛若新生：「你這壞心眼的傢伙。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：Magni出生三天就能舉起巨人屍體的神話故事可以去wiki上看看。  
> 七章的短篇，祝大家新年快樂、期末順利，  
> 第一次用AO3發文感覺好新鮮，等我有力氣再搬去隨緣吧(趴


End file.
